Kid Icarus: Return
by xXdarkangel118Xx
Summary: WHY AREN'T YOU READING THIS YET! I don't want to spoil whats gonna happen in this story so start read. Kid Icarus belongs to whoever made the series, one of the ideas comes from wrath of the titans, and characters belong to me. My first real story
1. Chapter 1

_ After Pit defeated the god of the underworld, Hades, all seem good. Humans were greatly thankful to the Goddess of Light and her servant. But, slowly… over the many years people forgot about the Gods and Goddess. The great beings slowly lost there powers as the humans stop praying to them. Many Gods and Goddess disappear but, Palutena decided to put herself and her angels into a deep sleep, to save what energy she had left. Only to be awaken when they are needed once more._

**The Awakening **

"Oh Goddess of Light, hear my prayer," a girl's voice chanted in a dimly lit room. The girl's long blue hair seems to give a soft glow in the light of a small candle. She had a small beauty mark on her pale face, covered by a white veil. She looks no more than sixteen. Her eyes were closes shut and her hands are clasp together tightly as she kneels in front of a small statue. "Please hear my prayer oh Goddess," the girl raise to feet, her long white dress shifting slightly, "Save the human race once more!"

In Skyworld…

"Pit… wake up," a women's voice called to the brown haired boy. The angel turned to the other side and mumbles out, "Five more minutes!" "You asked for this…" Palutena said. A small energy blast knocks the brown haired angel out of bed. "Hey!" Pit shouted as he landed face first to the stone floor. Pit jumped up and rubbed his face. "Sorry Pit but I need you to come to me as fast as you can," Palutena said. Pit nodded and ran out the guards' house to the large courtyard. He took a moment to look around Skyworld. The once beautiful land of Goddess Palutena and her angels is in complete ruin. All vegetation was dead and the many Greek architect buildings are slowly crumbling. It seems that the large statue of Palutena is the only thing in good shape. Pit's heart tightens at this sight. He continues on running towards Palutena's temple, not wanting to look at this heart breaking sight.

Walking into the dark temple, Pit looks around in awe. The only source of light comes from a small pond of water which Palutena uses to watch over the humans. No matter how many times he enters this place, he can never get over how magnificent the temple is. The large Greek Columns. The Stone seat Lady Palutena sits on and the high ceiling. "Hello Pit," a voice said. Palutena walks out from the shadows into the light of the pond. She looks the same as ever with her long green hair and green eyes. Pit knelt down in front of her. "How long have we been asleep?" Pit asks her. "Far too long," Palutena sigh. Palutena looks into her pool of sight deep in thought. Pit raise to his feet with worry and ask her, "What is the problem." "This one human is praying to me, asking for my help," Palutena said. "Wait, does that mean humans are praying to the gods again?" Pit asks excitedly. "No." "What?" he asks in confusion. "Pit, I want you to go down and see what is going on," Palutena said as she cross her arms. "Anything for you Lady Palutena!" Pit saluted and said, "Hey! Maybe I could even get the humans to start praying to you again!" He tried to sound optimistic. Palutena gave a small giggle and said, "Oh you are so cute." Pit scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. Palutena stretches out her hands and a light beam shines over Pit. "I'll send you right next to the girl." In a flash, Pit disappears.

The dark room fills with a bright light. The girl gasps with wonder. The light disperses and the girl's shining green eyes meet with electric blue eyes. There was an awkward silence in the room. "Um… hey?" Pit said to break the silence, "I'm Pit. I am the commander of Lady Palutena's army." "OH MY GOSH! SHE ACTUALLY HEARD MY PRAYERS!" the girl squeal in happiness. "Yes she did," Pit said with a smile, "She wants to know what is happening." "Oh yes," the girl said, "Come with me." "Why don't we just talk in here?" Pit asks scratching his head. "I don't think you would want to talk in a closet," the girl said in embarrassment."Oh, ha…ha…" Pit laugh awkwardly as his eyes adjust to the darkness. He bumps into many shoes as he follows the girl out the closet into a dark living room. Little beams shot through the close curtains. It was a simple living room with a leather recliner chair, a white couch, a glass coffee table, and a small television. The room had two small windows on each side and one large window near the front door. "Please sit down," the girl said, motioning to the couch. Pit sat down, surprise how stiff the soft looking couch is. The girl sat across from him, removing the white veil. "Pit was it? My name is Emily," the girl start, "Many years have past since all the gods and goddess "disappeared". Over the years, humans have survived without them, creating new inventions and traveling to new lands without the aid of the gods. But, there are people who are now praying to fake evil gods." "What the problem in that?" Pit asks. "I was just getting to that," Emily said, "As I was saying, if a human prays hard enough they can create the god into being." "And the more people who pray… the stronger they get," Palutena said in Pit's mind. "These people are called the occults and there are A LOT of them. All of these gods are getting out of hand. Wars, "Natural" disasters, and destruction." Pit took a gulp of air and said, "Wow, that is…horrible." Emily nod and said, "Yeah it is, but there is a underground group that main goal is the destroy the gods and eliminate the occults. But, we are a bit shorthanded. Not many people know why are these things happening so we don't get many volunteers." Pit raises up and said, "Don't worry! The goddess of light is here to help!" Emily said in a worry tone, "I'm grateful for that but no one should know that the goddess of light is helping because-" She was cut off because the was knock wide open and all the sunlight flood in blinding her and the angel.

"Hey there Emily! I'm here to bring you your daily dose of sunshine, you old hermit! Plus I brought pizza!" a girl's voice yells. In the door way stood a petit girl with short shiny black hair. Her milk chocolate color eyes sparkle with excitement. Her right eye is cover by side bangs. She wore a simple red shirt and rip jeans. In her right hand she holds a box that reads "Fratello's pizzeria." The girl looks about fifthteen years old. "Iris! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Emily shouts as she drags her "friend" in and slams the door shut behind her. "Why should I knock when I have your house key?" Iris laughs. Iris looks around and her eyes fell on the angel. "It seems you pray to the goddess of light," Iris said casually. Everyone in the room froze. She plop herself on the recliner chair and opens the pizza box. "Oh, the consequences of the team finding out about this!" she said dramatically. "You wouldn't…." Emily said cautiously. "Of course not! What kind of friend would I be if I told on you?" Iris said with a fake surprise. "She is quiet… the weird one," Palutena said with a small awkward chuckle. "Wait, I'm a bit confused. Can we start all over?" Pit said. "Sure!" Iris said happily, "My name is Iris! And you are?" "Pit, commander of Lady Palutena's army," he said. "You look a little scrawny to be a commander of any army," Iris said tilting her hand. "Hey!" Pit shouts. "Calm down, want some pizza?" Iris laughs. Emily just facepalms to her friends rudeness. "As I was saying…" Emily said, giving Iris the evil eye, "No can know about this because humans had relied on each other for so long that they don't want any help from any gods." "I see…" Pit said tapping his chin. "Tomorrow, Iris here will take you to the team. There you guys can find the whereabouts of some of the gods," Emily said. "That sounds good!" Iris and Pit said together. "You can take me back up Lady Palutena!" Pit said. There was silence in Pit's mind. "I'm sorry Pit… I don't have the energy to take you back up. You have to stay there." Palutena said finally after awhile. "Er…" Pit said looking up to the ceiling. "What's wrong?" Emily asks. "Lady Palutena doesn't have the energy to bring me back up," Pit said looking back to the two girls. "Well, I guess you can stay here," Emily said thinking out loud. "WOO! SLEEP OVER!" Iris shouts with her hands in the air. "NOT YOU! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

(Author's Note: WOW! I totally forgot that I have a fanfiction account /SHOT Anyways... something I thought up when I finish playing Kid Icarus: Uprising. New Chapter coming soon! Reviews will be nice. Trolling, spamming, bitching, and flamming will be ignored :) I hope you have a nice day!) 


	2. First Mission

_**First Mission**_

"Hey," someone said. Pit felt a small nudge on his shoulder. He kept his eyes close and ignored the nudge. "Hey! Wake up sleeping ugly!" the voice said more annoy and push the angel off the couch. "Ouch! What's up with everyone pushing me to the ground?" Pit said. He had one eye open as he rubs his head in pain. "Just be glad I didn't pour ice cold water on you," Iris said in front of him with her arms cross. She is wearing a long black sleeve shirt with black jeans. She has on fingerless gloves. "Ice cold water would be nice right now. Why is it so hot?" Pit said getting up. "The air conditioner broke last night," Emily said behind him. He turns around to see her sitting next to the dining room table with a large machine on the table. Emily had her long blue hair in a messy bun. She is wearing a white tank top with shorts but it was a mess with black oil stains. "Yo, change into this," Iris said twirling the angel to face her again. She shoves some clothes in his face. "Why can't I just wear my exomis?" Pit asks. "Oh _yeah_! And we should just serve Em and my head on a silver plate," Iris said sarcastically then exclaim, "Oh shit, I forgot something." She ran out the door with a big slam. "Jeeze, what's with her?" Pit said looking over the clothes. Iris gave him some jeans and a black tee shirt with two slits in the back for his wings. Emily got up from where she was sitting and clean her hands on a old rag. She gave a small sigh and said, "Iris get grumpy when she wakes up early. Just ignore her, she be in a good mood soon. You better change before she comes back or else she'll rage on you." "Rage?" Pit said in confusion. "Don't ask, just do."

"This feels…" Pit said as he pulls on his collar, "Unnatural…" He flutters his wings as her look at himself in a mirror Emily handed to him. "I think you look hansom," Emily said tapping on her chin, "Iris did a pretty decent job." Pit's face went hot. "W-what did you say?" he stutters. "I'm back everyone!" Iris bolted in before Emily said anything. She holds out a tennis shoes and a cape. "Here, but this on quick, the sun is rising." Pit put on the shoes and cape without question. "What's up with the cape?" Emily asks for Pit. "Well, we got to hid his wings some how. Plus, if anyone asks, we'll just say he is trying to make a fashion statement," Iris shrugs. "How long do I have to wear this?" Pit asks. He tries moving his wings in a more comfortable position but it was an ill attempt. "As long as I want! Now come on!" Iris said as she drags the angel out the house into a jeep. "See ya Em!" Iris yells from behind.

The sun slowly rises as the two rides out of the city. "Good morning Pit!" A voice said in the angel's mind. "Lady Palutena! I was starting to get worry when you weren't talking to me," Pit said out loud. Iris gives him a side glance but doesn't say anything. "Yes yes," Palutena giggles, "I'm sorry but it seems to be easier to talk when the sun is out. Requires less energy…" "I see," Pit said hold his chin. "I'll talk to you later, I want to save enough energy to send you a present," Palutena said as her voice fades away. "You're so nice, thank you," Pit said with a smile. "A long distance call with your goddess? Is it covered by your phone plan?" Iris jokes. "Well it looks like you're in a good mood again," Pit laughs. "Haha, yeah…" she trails off then said, "If Palutena starts talking to you don't answer her if you are with people other that me and Emily." "But-! That's too rude! I couldn't do that to Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaim in shock. "Well you need to if you don't want anyone to go after her," Iris said with out emotions. Pit looks ahead in the distance but sees nothing. It was quiet in the car until Pit asks quietly, "Why didn't Emily take me to you're "secret" place?" "She is ashamed with her blue hair," Iris said, looking sad for her friend. "Why? Isn't it natural?" Pit asks looking to the dark hair girl. "Not for humans. Her hair changed in a chemical accident," Iris said, "She usually just comes out at night." She stops the car in front of a large rock and got out the car. "Where is the hideout?" Pit asks as he jumps out the car. "Over here!" Iris yells and walk into the rock, disappearing. "Whoa!" Pit said in shock. He looks carefully at the rock but a hand pops out and drags him in. "Jeeze, don't just stand there!" the one who owns that hand said. Iris drops Pit. They were in a large hallway that you'll see in a hospital. "Wow, did humans really create something like this without the gods help?" Pit said with wonder. He watches as people walk around inside the halls. "Yup, we aren't useless!" Iris said as he took Pit's hand and drags him in the winding halls. They bump into many people but everyone was to busy to notice. After swimming through the sea of people the two walk into a room.

"WHOOSH!" the door made. Pit looks around the large room. It was a garage filled with cars, motorcycles, and airplanes. Next to one of the planes there is a guy with longish black hair. He is very tall and muscular with tan skin. He is wearing a muscle tee shirt with grease stain camo color pants tuck in boots. "Why does he look so familiar?" Pit said as he points the guy. "That's Rufus. I don't think you two ever meet before. He is our mechanic. Oh! Did you know that he is very deep in his family roots? He inherited this sword from his great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather, Magnus?" Iris said pulling her fingers through her hair. "Magnus?" Pit said in shock. "That's what I said. Yesh! Weren't you listening?" Iris said. "Hey kid what are you doing?" a gruff voice said. Rufus was walking towards the two with a large wrench. "Jeeze, he sounds just like him," Pit thought to himself. "Who's the new kid?" Rufus said as he looms over the two. "This is Pit!" Iris said with a laugh and gave a hearty smack on Pit's back. "Er, nice to meet you," Pit said as he offers his hand. Rufus just looks at his hand. "You better hope you survive angel face," Rufus said then looks to Iris. "He has to pass his first mission if he wants to join. He is _your_ responsibility," he tells Iris. "I know," Iris said with a wave of a hand, "We will take Dove out for a ride." "Okay but let me tell you about a story about a cocky kid would thought he can handle an airplane all by himself," Rufus said give Iris a "look". "The kid thought he could handle it blah blah blah and he crashes into a mountain the end. Can we take Dove out for a spin now?" Iris said impatiently. "Fine. Since you're being smart with me, if I see one scratch on it you two will wish you listen to my story," he said. "Wow, though he looks like Magnus, he has a really soft spot for kids," Pit thought as he follows Iris to a small plane with the word "Dove" painted on it. It was only big enough for two. Iris picks up a bag and threw it in. "What's in that bag?" Pit asks. "Oh some snacks, health kits, and this cure for un-turn eggplants into people," Iris said naming things off the top of her head. "Wait what?" Pit asks with shock. "Yeah, in some of these temples there are this monsters that turn people into eggplants," Iris said as she climbs in the plane. "Oh no… not the eggplant wizard! He was a pain in the last games!" Pit whines. "Hehe, maybe the author just likes teasing you. Now get in here!"

"So what are we doing exactly?" Pit yells. He was trying to get his voice over the roar of the plane. "Recon! We found this new temple! We got a message that a new god is awaking!" Iris yells back. She looks down to see a sea of green trees. "Can you tell me more about Emily and you?" Pit asks of the sound of the engine. Iris was quiet for a moment before press a button to silence the sound of the engine. "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT BEFORE?" Pit asks angrily. "Why do you want to know?" Iris asks, ignoring his question about the sound. "Well, since we will be all working together, it'll be nice to know you guys," Pit said. "Well there isn't much to know about me. Emily… well…" she trails off for a moment the continue, "Emily is a alchemist. She was the one who found the cure for turning into a eggplant. Her parents are one of the original members of this group. They died by the wounds they got when killing this god." Iris was going to continue but shots nearly hit the plane. Iris made the plane do a barrel roll. "What was that?" Pit yells as he clings on the side of the plane. "They found us! I'm going to land this!" Iris said as she points the plane to the ground.

"That was some crazy landing!" Pit says angrily. "Oh hush, I landed the plane in a once peace didn't I?" Iris said with her arms cross. It is the true. The plane is park perfectly next to a side of a mountain. "Come on, the temple is right here," Iris said as she slings on her bag and walks to a cave. "Wait Pit, this is a perfect time for me to give you your present," a voice said in Pit's mind. "Oh boy! What is it Lady Palutena?" Pit says. "Here it is!" she says with a smile in her voice. A small little appear in front of Pit and a bow came out from the light. "It's my bow! Thanks Lady Palutena! You're the best!" Pit said with a smile. "Wish me luck!" Pit said taking the bow and ran after Iris. "Good luck!"

"Now hold still as I inject the cure," Iris said as she aims the needle. "I REALLY HATE THOSE EGGPLANT WIZARDS!" Pit yelling echo in the eggplant shell. "Be quiet, do you want to attract more of them? The author will if you want!" Iris said as she slams the needle into the angel. The eggplant skin peels off with Pit's face appearing again. "Ow, be gentler next time," Pit said rubbing his arm. "There won't be a next time if you turn into a eggplant a fourth time because this was the last cure," Iris said smacking his arm. "I would help if you will help out," Pit said back. The two starts walking again in the dark cave. There was dripping close by. "I would help if you just stop jumping into battles," Iris said. "My… A lover's quarrel?" a deep voice said. The two stop fighting to look around where they are. They were in a high chamber with fire torches everywhere on the wall. Iris fumbles around in her bag and took out a small golden thing. She presses a button and it unfolds in a scythe. "I didn't know you're into girls like that Pitty Pat," the voice said. Out from the shadows, a smaller version of Hades came out with a Chester cat grin. "Hades!" Pit yells. "Pit!" Hades yells back. They did this for awhile before Iris yells, "SHUT THE HECK UP YOU TWO IDIOTS!" "Well, I would love to chat and catch up with you, Pitty Pat, but I got to go collect some souls and you know, be evil. Bye bye for now!" Hades wave and disappear. "Come back here Hades! I'm not done with you!" Pit said as he points his bow in the direction Hades was at. "Uh, I think you two are finish for now," Iris said as the cave starts to cave in all around them. They went running for the exit. The watch as the bright light of the sun slow fades in front of them.

…

"Whoa, what happened to you two?" Emily said as she looks Iris and Pit up and down. They were cover in scratches and dirt. "Long story short, turns out the cult was bring back Hades, god of the underworld. We came too late and the cave was caving in," Iris said. "That make sense why you two are cover in dirt but what about the scratches," Emily asks. This time Pit answers, "Mag- I mean Rufus kept his promise when he said he'll make us wish we listen to his story." Both of them rub their head sheepishly. "Well, good job I guess. I just receive the files," Emily said, nodding her head to a manila folder. "_Whoa, that soon_?" Iris asks picking up the paper carefully. "Yeah, looks like they trust us," Emily said tapping her chin. "What's in the file?" Pit asks. "Something important, but first you two should take a bath and bandage up to scratches."

(Author's note: After a week of procrastinating I final publish the second chapter. I am really hating fanfiction formatting. It's making three pages of work looks like it's just one page. Anyways, I was in a hurry of publishing this so there might be more grammar mistakes. If you are a grammar-nazi I would love it if you point out some grammar mistakes of mine. But, if you're going to be a dick about it, I'm just going to leave it as that and make you go crazy with the grammar mistakes. Reviews will be nice. Trolling, spamming, bitching, and flamming will be ignored :) I hope you have a nice day!)


End file.
